Who is Santa Claus?
by Pied Piper 1830
Summary: Well, here's my Christmas story!! It's about the GW boys spending Christmas together and Heero askes who Santa Claus is. This could probably go under humor, but...... So, please read and Review!!


Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing

  
  


"Who is Santa Claus?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merrrrrrrry Christmassssssssss, and a Happyyyyyyy. Newwwwww, YEARRRRRR!!!!" Dou finished off his song with a very dramatic bow, and then toppled over. Wufei, who had been practicing his sword skills, tripped an almost fell on top of Dou.

"Watched it, Maxwell!" he shouted angrily.

"Sorry, Wu-man."

"Don't call me Wu-man!"

"As you say, Wu-man." 

"Ok, that's it!"Wufei grabbed Dou by the arm and flung him across the room.

"That wasn't very nice," Dou complained as he sat up and rubbed his sore arm, "Wu-man." As soon as he said that word, Dou got up and dashed out of the room and into the kitchen. "Cookies!" he yelled.

Quatre sighed. "Well, I was going to save those for dessert, but I guess that's not going to happen. Oh nooooo." Quatre groaned as the entire thing of garland that he was trying to hang up on the stairs for the past two hours fell off, for the third time. "I was sooo close."

"Would you like me to help, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked.

"No thanks," he sighed, "yes please."

  
  


"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!" Dou sang as he danced into the room, with a cookie in each hand, "jingle bell time and jingle bell chime, dancing and prancin'.... hey, Heero, ol' buddy, ol' pal," he began as he danced over to Heero, "what do you want Santa Claus to bring you for Christmas?"

Heero looked up from the chess game he was playing with Trowa, and, not able to control his curiosity any longer, asked, "Who is Santa Claus?"

Even Wufei looked up at that, unbelieving. The smile instantly faded from the American Pilot's face. "You're joking, right?"

"No, who is Santa Claus?" Heero asked again, confused that everyone was looking at him so strangely.

"Man, I always thought that you were pretty bad off, but I never thought that you were that bad off. You really don't know who Santa Claus is, do you?"

"Should I?"

"Yes," Dou replied, very blunt and strait forward.

Oh, well then, who is he?" 

"He's, well, um.." Dou stuttered, not sure how to describe the man that he knew so well. 

"He's that big jolly fat guy that brings gifts to all the good little boys and good little girls on Christmas night."

"That's impossible- there's no way someone can get to everyone's house on one night.

"Well, he does."

"How does he do it?"

"How should I know?!"

"You just seem like the kind-off person who would believe in something like that."

"What do you mean, believe in something like that?!"

"Nothing, what does he look like?"

"To tell you the truth, no one knows for sure, but..."

"Why doesn't anyone know for sure?"

"Because no one's ever seen him, that's why!"

"If no one's ever seen Santa Claus, then how do you know he exists?

"You just do!" Dou yelled, getting a little aggravated at Heero's stubbornness.

"Well, I'm not going to believe in Santa Claus unless I see him myself." 

"Fine, if you want to have a really lame Christmas and be a party pooper, then, fine, be that way!" Dou shouted as he ran out of the room, sulking. _I can't believe him, "I'm not going to believe in Santa Claus unless I see him myself." What happened to believing in something just to have a good time, just for fun. Oh wait, I forgot, he's the "perfect soldier" and soldiers don't have fun, well, I'm going to change that! I wonder if Quatre has a Santa outfit and some elf outfits?_

  
  


~

  
  


"Sure I have those, why wouldn't I?" Dou decided not to answer that question. "What do you need them for?"

"Well, remember how Heero said that he wouldn't believe in Santa Claus unless he saw him himself?"

"Oh, I get it, who's gonna be Santa?"

"Me."

"Figures, I have two elf outfits, who are you planning to be them?"

"You, and Wufei or Trowa, whoever I can talk into doing it. So in other words, Trowa."

"We have to get them to try it on."

"Oh God, that's not going to be easy, wait, I have an idea!"

  
  


~

  
  


"So, you see, all you have to do is put your arms over your head, like this," Quatre demonstrated by placing his arms over his head, like he was trying to touch the sky, "and I'll take a picture."

"And please tell me again why I am doing this."

"I thought it would be cute if we got all the pilots do to that, then I will take their pictures and frame it. Dou will get a kick out of it." _How he thought of this, I'll never know, but it worked with Trowa, to bad the outfit was to small._

"Um, ok, I guess." _Well, this certainly wins the most original award, not that there is one or anything._ Wufei put his arms in the air, just as instructed, and then everything went black for a moment, then light again. A voice was chanting over and over again, "it fits, it fits, it fits!!" Wufei looked down, and saw that he was now dressed in an very green elf costume. He shrieked. "I'm going to kill you Maxwell!"

"Wait until after tonight."

"And what exactly are you planning to do?" Wufei asked the braided baka* nervously.

"I'm going to pretend to be Santa, and you and Quatre are going to be elves. We're going to show Heero that Santa does exist!"

"No."

"Ahhh, come on, it'll be fun!"

"You and I have very different ideas of fun, Maxwell."

"Please do it, Wufei, for me," Quatre asked, tears starting to fill his eyes. Not that he was really sad, but he knew it for a fact that crying could get him pretty much anywhere if he did it to the right people at the right time. "Please?" Quatre repeated, now giving Wufei the biggest puppy dog eyes known to mankind. 

"Well," Wufei felt himself slowly weakening. It was those eyes, who could say no to puppy dog eyes like that, especially if they came from super- sensitive Quatre? "I guess so, but you owe me, big time!" 

"Whoopy!!!!" Dou yelled, "now all we need is a beard for me, and make-up for Quatre and Wufei!!!"

"WHAT!!!!"

  
  


~

  
  


"I can not believe I let you talk me into this Maxwell."

"Well, you did."

"The elf costume was bad enough, but make-up?!"

"Shut-up Wufei, you're an elf, remember, you don't talk back to Santa Claus."

"Stop fighting you two, they can hear you, you know!"

"Oh, well, lets go!"

"I refuse to go in there like this!"

"Oh Wufei, you're already committed, so just shut-up. And for heaven's sake, look happy, like me!" Quatre smiled his biggest "I'm cute and I know it" smile.

"You're used to making a fool out of yourself Quatre, I'm not." Anyone with have a brain could tell that Wufei was in a very bad mood- none of the gundam pilots said mean things to Quatre. 

"What do you mean, 'used to making a fool out of myself!?', Wufei, that's mean!!" 

"Guys, I'm going to open the door at the count of three, so stop fighting and start smiling, I don't think Heero will be very convinced if two of Santa's elves are fighting," Dou said, anxious to get out of the cold and into Quatre's nice warm mansion. "One, two, two and one quarter, two and a half, two and three quarters, THREE!" He flung the door wide open.

"Merry Christmas!" they all yelled.

  
  


Trowa muffled a giggle, and even Heero looked slightly amused. It was a very funny sight- Dou dressed in a red Santa suit, with a pillow for his stomach, Quatre and Wufei dressed in identical elf costumes, both with very heavy make-up: red lipstick, blush, eyeshadow, etc. Quatre was looking like he was having the time of his life, though he was blushing a little bit. Wufei, and the other hand, had a completely red face, was throwing everyone death- glares, and looked like he would much rather be buried in a pile of burning hot coals than here.

"Is there someone here by the name of Heero Yuy?" a very Dou- sounding Santa asked.

Feeling extremely foolish, Heero stood up. "Ahh, so you are Heero Yuy. I hear you've been a very good boy this year."

"Excuse me?"

"And all good boys get presents for Christmas, and here is your's." "Santa" handed Heero a rectangular present. Heero took it, not sure of what else to do. "Well, open it." Again feeling foolish, Heero unwrapped the present and stared amazed at the contents. 

"Whoa, where on earth did you get this Dou?"

"I'm not Dou, I'm Santa Claus, and I have my ways."

"But this lap top must have cost a fortune!"

"I told you, I'm Santa Claus!"

"Sure, whatever you say Dou." Heero replied, continuing to stare at the lap top, shocked. He had never so much as received a tissue as a child, and now this.

"Ok, ok, I give up, heaven forbid you have a little fun once in a while, I was only trying to make this Christmas one you would remember. And you could at least say thank you." Dou said as he walked out of the room. 

"Thank you," Heero whispered softly.

All of a sudden, there was a loud knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Quatre asked as he walked over to the door and opened it. There, standing amongst the snow covered trees and snow flacks, stood Santa Claus.

"Nice try Dou," Wufei said.

"Sorry, not this time, and by the way, nice make-up." Wufei glared. "Well, since you are all awake, I guess it won't do me any good to set the presents out, here, just take the whole bag." "Santa" set the bag down, and then walked out the door. 

"Bye Santa!!"

"Goodbye Dou!"

Everyone turned around and stared in amazement at Dou. "But if you're in here, then who's out there?" Five pairs of feet ran to the window just in time to see a sleigh with eight reindeer flying through the sky while a voice yell, "Merry Christmas!!"

  
  


"Well, do you believe in Santa Claus now, Heero?" Heero just stood there, speechless. "Presents!" Dou yelled, suddenly remembering the bag. And five boys sat down to enjoy the best (and the first for one of them) Christmas they had ever known.

  
  


~

  
  


* baka means idiot- so braided baka would mean braided idiot. (Just in case you didn't know)

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N - and there it is. I had no idea it was going to turn out this way, but....well, as I always say, please review!!!!!! And Merry Christmas, or Happy Chanukah, or Happy Kwanza, or whatever you celebrate!!

  
  


Happy Holidays 


End file.
